


Falling Farther

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://fleshdress.livejournal.com/profile">fleshdress</a>' prompt of <i>Snape/Draco: thoughts, model, sun</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling Farther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleshdress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fleshdress).



> Written on 2 May 2006 in response to [fleshdress](http://fleshdress.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Snape/Draco: thoughts, model, sun_.

Draco was never far from Snape's thoughts. There was an unconscious sensuality about the boy which thrilled him—but Draco was not his father.

 _No, Lucius was never as . . . naïve as his son_ , Snape thought, watching as the boy laid himself down to model nothing but the sun.

"You could use some," Draco called, stretching— _No, displaying_ , Snape thought, his prick hardening further with the knowledge—himself on the chaise he had conjured, "and it would be a shame to waste—"

"What?" Snape demanded thickly, his resolve wavering.

"All this gorgeous light," Draco replied, caressing his perfect skin in an unmistakably wanton invitation.


End file.
